five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MikeSulpher/- Underwiki Genocide -
Before I say anything. Cassie is now Asriel AND Flowey. * A r e y o u s u r e a b o u t t h i s ? * O k a y . . . A human falls down here... Their name is..???. Let the journey begin... After walking, they find a Cassy on the ground. * Hi! I'm Cassy! Cassy The Flower! You're new to the wikiground aren'tcha? You must be so confused, but don't worry. 'Lil old me with teach you on how it works around here. Blah, Blah, Blah.... you've already heard this before, so you decide to just fall for his trap again and have some fun. * Y O U I D I O T ! I N T H I S W O R L D , I T ' S S L A Y O R B E S L A Y E D ! W H Y D O Y O U T H I N K P E O P L E D O N ' T C O M E D O W N H E R E ? Ruse becomes surrounded by little red bullets. * DIE... He starts laughing like a maniac and acts like he's the scariest thing here. ... He's wrong. Suddenly, Cowhat stops the attack and throws Michael Winky somewhere, before walking over to me. * What horrible creature torturing such a poor innocent youth. Come, follow me. You follow him. You suddenly get attacked a Milettegit. You kill it... Cowhat seems to be shocked, but pretends he didn't see that. He takes you to his home and takes you to a room. * Here is your... room. Oh, god! The pizza is burning, I'll be right back! He leaves. You walk over to your bed and sleep. ... ... You wake up and go over to Cowhat's room, then looks at his computer. FNiA stuff... You punch a hole inside the monitor and then pull your hand out, walking over to Cowhat. * Hello, uh,.... Kid? I don't really know your name. But anyways, do you want some pizz- You interrupt him and finally spoke * I want to go home. * Uh, this is your home. Cowhat says. * No, it isn't... You said, glaring at him. * O-okay, uh... I need to go do something... He leaves the room. You find a Knife in the kitchen... You equip it. You follow him to a basement and he's standing there, blocking the door. * No way, you're going to pass me. Let's fight... You engage in battle with Cowhat. You tighten your grip on the Knife and attack him. 0 HP. He holds the wound on his chest and coughs out blood. Blood drips from his mouth and he continues to cough before saying. * Hng... How c-could you... Why would you... I have to war- You attack him again and he collapses to the ground, holding his wound thats gushing out blood. * Y-You... monster. He continues to cough, before his breathing starts getting smaller and smaller. ... He's dead. You open the door and walk down the long corridor, before seeing Cassy again. * ... You aren't human aren't you? Hee hee hee, you're like me aren'tcha? Dead inside. Let's kill everyone and steal the souls and become G O D , * Hm, that's a great idea! Let's kill everyone! He disappears into the ground. You open the large door and walk out, you're in Snowdinwiki Forest. You continue to walk, before you start hearing footsteps. You then hear a twig snapping. You continue to walk, not afriad of whoever is behind you. You arrive at a bridge that has a gate, so wide that anyone can fit through. You hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. You hear a voice. * Hey, turn around. You turn around and suddenly grabs his hand and shakes it, roughly. It makes an "AAAAAAAAaA" sound He pulls his hand away. * Uh. Okay, well. Sup, the name is Mike. Mike The Wikia User. And, uh... let's just go over there. He says, looking a bit nervous. He walks across the bridge and you follow. * Oh, here comes my brother. Pig walks and sees Mike * Hey, Mike! Have you found a kid? * Yup, he's right behind me. Pig's eyes widen and he walks over there. * Really...? * Yup. He replies. Pig moves Mike to the side and grabs you, but then puts you down * Hah! This kid cannot pass here! I will be waiting to fight them and then capture them for Snow! He leaves. You walk to where Pig leaves, until Mike suddenly says. * Hey, I'd really like it, if you stop being a monster and pretend to y'know not kill people and try to be human. He says, before leaving. You walk down the path, before seeing a trap. ... There's a hole in the ground and there's leaves trying to hide the hole. You walk around it. You see Mike and Pig again. * Mike, where's the kid? * Over there. You're behind a rock. * Look, it's the kid! * What? You mean the rock? * Psh, yeah, yeah, I'm talking about the. FUCKING LOOK, MIKE!!! * Pig, chill. I was just joking around. * And now is not the time to be joking around!!!! Pig said, in a very annoyed manner. * Look, little boy! You cannot pass through this, or else I'll be force to bring you to SNow, once I beat you! Hah hah hah! You walk closer to Pig * H-hey! Stop moving, we'll fight later! Pig said, walking off as Mike follows. You continue to walk down the path and see them again * No, way he's going to go through this trap, Pig. * Yeah!! I put a lot of work into this! There's a pizza slice on the ground? You walk past it. * I was joking when I said, I worked hard on i- Oh, they walked past it. W-well, uh... He walks away with Mike. You see True and walk over to him. * Hey, so, you're a kid too, right? I can tell with that shirt! Anyways, Snow is so cool, right? She has a badass sword and armor! It's amazing! She's so cool, amirite? True says, you then realize you're in Snowdin town and... nobody is here. It seems someone has told everyone that you've killed Cowhat. * I ain't afraid of you! Just stay away from me... True suddenly says. You walk into a shop and take the money, then see where the food is and steal some. You see a note on the wall. * Please don't hurt my friends or family... You walk out of the shop and then you see Mike and Pig's house. You walk inside, it seems they forgot to lock the door. You look around and there is nothing interesting. Mike's door to his room is locked, so, no way you can get in there. You walk out and then leave Snowdinwiki Town. You walk around, in a foggy area and can't see. you then see a figure. It's Pig. * You broke the promise, didn't you? You're here to kill everybody, aren't you? Sorry, but I don't wanna be friends with a murderer. So, goodbye. You engage in battle with Pig. You attack Pig, but he jumps to the side, dodging the attack. * What? I ain't going to stand here and just let your hit me with your knife. He said, kicking you away and throwing little knives at you. You dodge all of the knives, but one gets you, but it's only made a cut on your arm. You attack Pig again, he dodges by just jumping back. He then grabs you by the neck and slams your head into the ground. You get up and eat Cubunny HP is back to max. You attack Pig again, he dodges. You then suddenly attack him again. He dodges. You jump back. He attacks you, but before he does. You suddenly attack him. He can't dodge due to how sudden it was this time and he was caught offguard due to him trying to do his attack. He holds the wound on his stomach, the pain was unbearable to him and he said. * God dammit. Welp, I tried... But, I ain't gonna stop attack... because, right now. Let's just say. YOU'D BE D E A D WHERE YOU STAND. EXACTLY... WHERE YOU S T A N D... Don't think I'm going to give up, you'll be dead when Mike gets to you. You throws knives at you, in an incredible speed.. You dodge them all * Can't... give.. up. Pain.... fucking... hurts. He falls to the ground holding his wound on his stomach, * Hn. Welp, the only thing that matters is that I believed in myself... and I just didn't try hard enough. I... I'm sorry Mike... I couldn't do it.... He starts turning pale, he's bleeding out. He stays on the ground. You leave him to die. After you leave him to die, you are in Waterwiki. You get suddenly attacked by something. * You killed Pig... you'll fucking pay for that.. A spear lands in front of you. It's Snow. To Be Concluded... Category:Blog posts